


The Answer

by TheSenpaiWhoNoticedYou



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Hello my pretties, I'M NOT DEAD, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSenpaiWhoNoticedYou/pseuds/TheSenpaiWhoNoticedYou
Summary: The answer to the long awaited "Does Jumin Han is gay?"





	

_Does Jumin Han is gay? ___

__Yes. For Zen._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Now wasn't that majestic


End file.
